


Alolan Vacation

by MeNerf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeNerf/pseuds/MeNerf
Summary: Green (Blue) and Red go on a vacation to Alola. Follow them on their vacation and all the trouble they'll get into! Lots of originalshipping and fluff!





	1. Arriving in Alola

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first story on this website and I'm super excited to bring it to you! Needed a place besides Fan Fiction to dump my Red/Green fluff! First couple chapters will be more of an intro. to them and their past but it will soon kick into their adventures! HUGE thanks to my friend Baylor for reading over this and editing it!

Green sighed as he stretched his back out hearing some cracking. Plane rides had never been his favorite thing to do, but he was used to it by now. With all the traveling he had done for research between holding down his gym in Viridian, he had grown accustom to long plane rides. He was just happy to finally have a break and experience some new scenery. After awhile, the same path and schedule everyday started to drive him crazy; just by looking around he was already resisting his urges to take out his notepad and start taking notes on all the strange new Pokemon around him. Stepping into a new region always gave him the sense of being a kid again and made him just want to run around like a five year old, even though he'd never admit it.

 

Green was pulled out of his thoughts by a light touch on his arm. He turned his head a bit to see Red, his head titled a bit to the side, worry on his face. Green shook his head and gave a reassuring smile that soon turned into a full grin once he saw the worry on Red's face turn to happiness. There was one thing Green prided himself on more than his hair, his Pokemon, or his ego. It was his ability to understand Red. Sure Red wasn't mute, but he barely liked to speak, especially when out in public, which made the quick glances, and being able to read body language, a blessing. Over all the time spent with Red, he had learned what the smallest changes on his face meant. From the way his eyes narrowed or widened, to the way his mouth curved, his head tilts, his brows, and even the smallest creases. All these features gave away what Red was feeling. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't easy. It was about as easy as pulling Red down off that damn mountain. Green smirked remembering the memory of doing so.

 

Green had made the trek up that mountain at least once a week to check up on his then best friend. Bringing him supplies, proper food and proper clothes. While Red never used the clothes, it made Green feel better that he would have warmer options if needed. It was getting harder and harder to compress the feelings that he had for his friend, and keeping them contained was even more difficult. While Red didn't speak that much, it meant that he was a master at reading facial expressions, which made Greens life a hell of a lot harder keeping his secret.  
When he reached the top of the mountain that day, he had one thing on his mind: get Red down from the mountain. Sure, it took months and lots of begging, crying (Only Green once when he let his desperation slip), persuading and Pokemon to finally get Red to budge. In the end, it fell upon Venasuar using vine whip to keep Red in one spot for enough time to get him on Green's trusty Pidgeot. Once he was on that Pokemon, there was no turning back. He was going down the mountain one way, or another.

 

He could feel the glare that Red was giving him, which only made him laugh in response. Red's glare was as threatening as a Weedle and it clearly didn't phase him one single bit. With Pokemon safely away and his grip tightly on Red so he couldn't escape, they quickly and swiftly descended the mountain; the trusty bird having no problem avoiding the gusts of wind that could throw them off course. Green wondered how Red had lived up there that long without turning into a block of ice, which made him quickly remember that he had a Charizard, which was probably the main provider of heat. Green had Pidgeot fly right to his apartment in Viridian, not wanting to risk Red being able to flee from him. He got them both off the Pokemon giving the bird a quick pet and a thanks before returning it to its ball. He turned to Red slowly, waiting and bracing for the anger that he was about to face. To his surprise, it didn't come.  
Red was focused on the apartment, taking in the sights of the small town that Green called home. Sure Red was pissed at Green for dragging him down the mountain with little to no explanation why and by force, but he was over it, and was more interested in why he was here then the anger aspect.  
Green quickly unlocked the apartment waving Red in first, locking the apartment door behind them so no escapes could happen. He turned around to face Red, but all he saw was Crimson eyes as he felt warm lips against his.

 

From then on, they deemed themselves boyfriends. They always say opposites attract, and it was damn true for the two of them. While they had personalities that clashed, it kept them both grounded, which they definitely needed. After months together, Green had mustered up the courage to finally propose to Red in the only way he could. Taking him-

 

Green was jolted out of his thoughts by a sudden halt, feeling himself being pulled backwards. He looked around startled trying to find the reason for being a slingshot. He turned around and saw Red with a firm grip on his shirt, an anxious and severely worried face on him. He made a slight gesture with his head as to say 'We can go back home if you want.' Which earned him an angry glare in return. He knew how badly Green wanted to be here. What Green didn't know is that they had been walking the whole time, and had reached the hotel and arrived at the check in desk. How could he have let himself slip like that? He usually never lets his thoughts get to him that much which he knew for a fact Red knew.  
Green quickly checked them in, practically running to the hotel room, needing to get to a quiet space to recollect himself. As soon as he reached the room he dropped his luggage onto the floor plopping onto the bed, letting out a long and hard sigh. He hesitantly peered up at Red who was letting Pikachu down off his shoulder before turning to him with that same anxious and worried expression but mixed in this time was a bit of impatience. Green put his hands over his eyes and groaned.

 

"This is going to be a long vacation," He said, sitting up to face Red who was now tapping his foot impatiently as to say I'm waiting.  
When he got no answer he bent down making himself eye level with Green, his crimson eyes locking with emerald. He knew something was off but couldn't place what it was. Was he hurt? Not feeling well? If so he needed to know so he could help him. His gaze dropped to the floor, deep in thought. Sure he was good at reading Green but Green was also good at hiding pain. The worry quickly turned to guilt, thinking he did something wrong and Green picked up on it instantly. Green gently lifted Red's head up using two fingers to make their gazes meet again. He could see the panic in Red's eyes and face. He leant in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before looking him seriously in the eyes.

 

"I'm okay," Green reassured, "Just thinking about how I dragged your ass down off that mountain."

Green smirked feeling that sense of pride in him again, remembering how that all went down. As soon as Red processed what he said and all the worry and guilt disappeared, he glared at Green before playfully punching him and turning around arms crossed. Red pouted before turning around pulling the one look he knew would win Green over. There was one thing Green couldn't resist that was his puppy dog face and Red knew it. He only ever used it when absolutely needed, as to not wear out the effect it gave Green. If Green was going to play dirty, so was he. Green's breathing picked up as he saw the look on his face quickly admitting defeat. Red smirked then waved him away.

"I changed my mind," Red said lowly, his voice hoarse from misuse.  
He quickly ran to the balcony shutting the sliding door just as Green tried to run after him. Sticking his tongue out to Green he heard a click and he stopped. Looking down he saw that Green had locked the door, leaving Red no choice but to stay outside. He hung his head just as Green started closing the curtains. He let out a sigh, cursing to himself. Time to swallow his pride and beg his way back in.


	2. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Red's deal Green drags him around town, ends with someone not feeling right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back with another chapter :D Sorry it took so long, I was struggling to piece what I wanted to together for this one. Sorry for any occasional OOC as this was a more serious chapter that had more heart felt parts. Thanks once again to Baylor for reading the chapter over and making any needed changes! Hope you enjoy!

It took hours for Red to beg his way back into the room, and it ended with him promising dinner and a day out on the town to Green, and of course he couldn’t resist that. He loved getting Red’s opinion on how he looked and even sometimes he could get Red into some new clothes. It had even been a big hassle getting the idiot to wear a short sleeved shirt. When Green let Red back in, he gave Green a look that was full of sadness and that screamed ‘I’m sorry.’ He pulled his hat down to cover his eyes and went to sit in the chair in the corner before he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked back to see Green holding his shirt, a look of amusement on his face. He pulled a bit harder on his shirt causing Red to stumble back onto the bed and Green wrapped him in a tight embrace, flipping his hat up so it wasn’t covering his eyes. Red squirmed a bit which only made Green tighten his grip. Red let out a huff, admitting defeat and letting himself be squished against Green. This was going to be a very long and exhausting day.

Their day on the town consisted of lots of shopping, mostly for Green. Green was having a blast dragging around Red from store to store picking out clothes and other accessories. He had even bought himself a new pair of sunglasses because you know he needed more to add to his collection of 10 that he brought with them. Every time he tried on a new pair he would turn to Red and point fingers at him, a cocky grin wide across his face. Red rolled his eyes, receiving an even wider grin from Green. Red didn’t mind being dragged around and he found it cute when Green babbled on and on about how he liked how a shirt or accessory looked on him. Red could sit and watch him for hours when he got into this mood and there were times when he would. Sure most people would call Green cocky and egotistic and while it was true to a point, it was one of the many things Red loved about him. Red would never change that side of Green, and he loved it more than he cared to admit. 

The day out ended up with them on the beach eating Malasada with their Pokemon. Red wasmt too hungry which left him wondering why. They hadn’t eaten all day and he was hungry a bit ago, but now he wasn’t. It was fine with him as he just split up what was left of his Malasada and divided it between his Pokemon. After Red divided it up he lay back, lounging out on the sand enjoying the warm sun that was just setting over the horizon. The faint pink glow making the ocean light up, the sun reflecting off Magikarp that jumped out every now and then. He felt a bump on his elbow and watched as Pikachu burrowed into the sand chuuing happily at how warm it was against his fur. He smiled gently at the little mouse scratching him between his ears. Red allowed his eyes to close taking in the warmth and humidity that Alola brought, feeling himself start to doze off. Green shifted his attention over to Red after finishing up his Malasada and recalling his Pokemon back into their balls, letting a smile sneak onto his face when he saw what Red was doing. He let a small chuckle escape his lips before he walked over to Red gently tapping him with his foot, causing him to jolt awake. He lazily looked over to Green and let out a small smile before bringing himself to sit up.

“C’mon lets get back to the hotel, you don’t want to fall asleep here,” Green said and when he got a nod in return held out a hand to Red, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

The walk back to the hotel room started out fine. Green ended up taking Reds hat and running causing the other to chase after him, only to be stopped short by a sudden wave of exhaustion. Green noticed this right away and brought himself to a halt hurrying over to Red. Red waved him away trying to regain his composure. His whole body felt hot and heavy, a headache starting form that was making him feel dizzy. He lightly touched his arm, bringing a look of confusion to his face. His skin was cool so why did it feel like it was on fire? He could feel his breathing pick up and his heart rate start to do the same. He tried to remember his days on Mt. Silver and thinking back to the medical book that he had read, but he didn’t remember reading about anything like this or even feeling ever like this when he was sick. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Green who was now dragging him back to the hotel room, a worried expression on his face. 

When they reached the room Red immediately went right to the desk falling into one of the chairs ungracefully not caring. He was starting to feel worse and worse by the second. Green let Pikachu and Eevee out onto the balcony handing them a few berries before turning his attention to Red who now had his head down on the desk. He sat down in the chair next to him lightly touching his arm. He pulled his hand away when he felt how cool and damp Red’s skin was. He wrapped his arms tightly around Red, chair and all, pulling him tightly into his arms. Red squirmed against his arms trying to get himself out of his grip groaning. 

“Seems like you finally thawed out,” Green stated with a light chuckle and a smirk. Red didn’t take that too kindly and turned to glare at him which only made Green’s chuckle turn into a full blown laugh. Red started to squirm again in Green’s arms which made Green’s laughter stop “No but seriously,” he continued, “Are you feeling alright?” Red’s response was a simple shoulder shrug.

Red wouldn’t admit to not feeling well but Green could see it in his face. The small creases at the corner of his eyes like he was in pain is what gave it away. Red was sure Green knew but intended to play it off the best he could to not worry his fiancé. It wasn’t that he felt sick, he just felt hot, maybe it was from staying outside in the sun for so long? Even though he had been down off the mountain for a couple months he still wasn’t used to extreme heat or bright sun. Red felt his stomach shoot in pain, a slight frown tugging at his lips. Green placed his hand on Red’s forehead the best he could around his hat. His forehead didn’t feel hot at all but he could tell that Red wasn’t feeling well. Green gently took off Red’s hat placing it onto the desk they were sitting at, gently running his hand through Red’s hair. He locked his eyes with Reds searching his eyes for any signs of how he was feeling. The way his eyes were slowly shutting and the slight frown on his mouth his assumptions were right about him not feeling well. Red leaned into Greens hand admitting defeat and verifying with Green he didn’t feel good. Green thought for a second running over what they did today and what could have made Red not feel well. He started to run through all the travel guides he read online thinking over all the illnesses he had read about. He suddenly remembered reading about heat exhaustion. He took a good look at Red then. Cool and damp skin, tiredness, swaying, fast heart rate and shallow breaths. They were all symptoms of it. He snapped his fingers, turning his attention back to Red.

“Strip down to just your boxers,” Green instructed getting up and wondering over to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and ran it under the cold water for a bit before walking back out to the room area. He walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a water bottle, thinking over what the guide has said for treating it. He walked over to the chair in the corner adding some pieces from around the room make it into a make shift bed, before turning to the air conditioner and turning it up the highest it would go. He thought before grabbing a blanket off the bed. Sure Red could handle subzero temperatures, but he couldn’t. 

Green sat on the makeshift bed, patting his lap at Red who was watching him a bit dazed. Red made his way over to Green lying next to him, letting his head drop to his shoulder. Green gently placed the damp towel on Red’s forehead and handing him the water bottle instructing him to drink. When Red had drank half the bottle he took it away lightly pulling the blanket up around them. He gently ran his fingers through Red’s hair again trying to give him the most comfort he could. Most people never got to see this side of him. Green, yes Green, had a heart and could be gentle. But Red was the only person who ever got to see this side of him with his guard down fully.

“It seems you have heat exhaustion,” Green said calmly, “It should pass in a bit. Its probably because you haven’t been exposed to this much heat ever.” Red looked up to him with an exhausted look before nodding slightly and burrowing into his arms, laying his head on his chest, bringing a smile to Greens face. Red knew that Greens arms were his safe space and that as long as he was there, nothing bad would happen to either of them. He let himself melt into Greens embrace sleep crashing down on him.

Green watched as Red’s breathing slowed down to a steady pace, sleep enveloping him. He let out a sigh of relief before turning his attention to the T.V. Not practically paying attention to the two ladies singing about Malasadas. He let his mind drift back to the first couple days that Red was down from the mountain. 

Green knew that getting Red accustomed to normal weather and socialization wasn’t going to be easy, but for him he would do anything. He quickly realized within the first couple hours of Red in his apartment that he wasn’t the same. His eyes looked dead and lifeless, the life and shine behind them gone that he remembered them having. It was like he was a shell of the man he once knew, a shell of Red. Like the mountain took all of the life out of him, but Green didn’t care. He was determined to get back the man he knew, to get back his Red. No matter what it took, he would do it for him and he took that vow. 

Green also realized another thing. While Red was physically down from the mountain he wasn’t mentally. He noticed this when he was making dinner and Red was asleep in the bedroom. He heard a scream and some thudding, running as fast as he could to the bedroom, only to find Red on the floor in a panic. He looked to find the source of it all, a Pidgey that had landed on the balcony. Red was pale, his hand resting on his waistline where his Pokeballs would be located. Upon seeing Green Red was up to his feet and slamming himself into Green, griping his shirt tightly, a sob escaping him. Green quickly had Eevee chase off the Pokemon bringing Red with him back into the living room. And this became a regular occurrence throughout the day. When it started to interrupt the champions sleep that’s when Green decided that his arms were Reds safe spot, and that as long as he was there nothing bad would happen to them both. And Red didn’t question that, believing it fully. He had seen Green sock Gold in the face once when he asked a question that made him uncomfortable. Gold never asked that kind of stuff ever again.

Green also took it upon himself to ask any hiker challengers that came to his gym what they did to help after they got back from long stays at the mountain. He used all the information he had been collecting to hopefully make Red more comfortable. And it worked. Sure it wasn’t right away but over the months Red started to get more and more comfortable with where he was now. Growing accustom to schedules and how nothing was there to attack him at night. The life slowly started to show themselves again in his eyes. They sparkled again whenever he saw Green or when he intently watched or listened to Green. Green was able to fall back into his old pattern with him, witty remarks and all. The man he loved was back and that’s all that Green had ever asked for. And while Red still didn’t talk, except for small phrases here and there, he had learned to read his expressions so he didn’t need to say anything to him. Besides that was something that would be worked on eventually, but as far as Green was concerned he didn’t mind Red not talking. It made it all the more special to Green when Red spoke to him or said ‘I love you.’ Green was far from the sappy type but for some reason when he found himself tangled up with Red, all his guards fell down, leaving Red to see the one side no one else got to see.. ever not even his-

Green felt himself start to doze off, his head tilting to the side. His arms tightened instinctively around Red who made a humming noise in his sleep. Green sunk into the chair a bit more allowing himself to fall asleep to the even and calm sound of Reds breathing. He didn’t want to go anywhere for a long time and for once he was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but put those small bits in there, I mean what did Red/Green think was gonna happen? Hope you all enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave some feedback! I'm always open to it! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
